To Be A Star!
by Felicity Dream
Summary: Usagi is Lady Une! Usagi is doing what? And what's up with Shingo? How about all those bishies, ne? Crossover with Trigun and Gundam Wing. Cameos from Weiss Kreuz. Indefinite Hiatus. To be rewritten.
1. Why?

I felt good so I decided to make more stories. (And I'm not even done with the others, but you know… stalling the end.

**Disclaimer: I don't own them so sod off! I'm broke dammit…**

'….' Thoughts

"..." Speech 

Since I'm no good at typing talks, I might sometimes switch to dialogue. (Probably the long talks).

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_To Be A Superstar!_**

Chapter 1

"Hey girl, watch the stars…

"Living up with…

"Liven the party…

"Going in style in big entrances…

"With flashy cars…

"Hey girl, watch the stars…

"See them shine bright…

"They're dreams…

"ARGHHHHHHHH!"

I couldn't find the right words. Here I'm writing a song and it's not coming out right. The words wouldn't come out to me. I also needed a melody and it would've helped the song come along better. I needed inspiration. But the only question is how? A beeping sound came and it was my communicator. Ami told me there was a youma at the Crown Arcade. I ran as fast as I could. When I got there Motoki was huddled in a corner. I ran and took him towards a closet. 

"Daijobu ka, Motoki-kun?" I asked him. "H-Hai. Arigato Sailor Moon. Ho-how do you know my name?" "It's alright. I have to go." "Sailor Moon!"

I came out and quickly dusted the youma. The others had minor injuries, but I sincerely think they didn't believe that. They started yelling at me. "What happened to you?!" "What took you so long?!" "Why were you with Motoki?!" They fired so many questions at me. My head was spinning. "Stop it! I did nothing wrong!" I calmed down a little then continued. "I'm going home." I left.  Things were getting out of hand.  Of course they protested, but I couldn't handle much right now. I slept the night away. _After_ a little incident. 

"Usagi? Are you in there?" My brother Shingo asked. "Yeah. What do you want spore?"

"Don't call me that. I was wondering what's up with Mom and Dad?"

"They're just having problems. It'll get better. I promise."

He left soon after that. I don't know if things _will_ get better. It happened not to long that's for sure.

_Flashback___

_"Hello? Sure. I'll go get her. Mom! Someone for you!" _

_She sure ran fast to talk to this person. I realize soon after that that this person was having an affair with my mother. At least that's what I gather from tonight. Dad_ _went ballistic. He and Mom were arguing so loud that Shingo was crying when he came into my room. I hugged him and tried to calm him down. I fell asleep a little after him. _

_We went to school silently. I promised to pick him up after school and I went to mine alone. The whole day I was silent and Naru asked me several times if I was okay. I wasn't and I was far from it._

_End Flashback_

I awoke to the soon becoming familiar yelling. I came down and saw Dad about to throw a vase at Mom. I ran in front of her and the vase hit me. I remember falling down then I blacked out.

When I woke up my mom was next to me holding my hand. Everything hurt. I looked at the door and saw my dad staring into space. Shingo was sitting at the window sleeping. 

"What happened?" And soon I had all of their attention.  "Usagi! We thought we lost you." My mother cried into my hand. I don't get it; after all it was only a vase. Soon after they took me out of the hospital, let's say about a week. My head throbbed. The headaches were as worst as ever. 

Mom decided we had to leave. That it wasn't '_safe'_ here. It wasn't safe if you asked me because of those two. It was their entire fault.  They just dragged Shingo and I into this all. Why? Why does it always happen to me? Do they just wish to destroy me? My own parents wishing ill on each other when they also cause ill on their children unknowingly. 

Dragging. Dragging. School is so BORING! School just started and already nothing but Ms. Haruna's rambling can be heard. I'm hungry. Ohhhhh! Do I smell CHICKEN?! Yes, can't wait for lunch. Ms. Haruna hands me my test. I got a D? Oh man, someone please help me when I get home. Finally the bell rung and Ms. Haruna reminds me of my detention I go on to my next class.

"YEAAAAAAH!" I was so happy. Lunchtime.

Naru invited me over. I supposed the senshi wouldn't mind me eating with my other friends today. I ran over to them and we talked. I've missed out on my friends. "Hey Usagi? Would you like to go with me to a movie?" I was sure the scouts wouldn't mind again so I said yes. We went our separate ways to go to our next classes.

After school was over I ran home. I greeted my mom and took out my paper. "Mom? I know you'll be disappointed in me, but I tried my very best. And you know Naru asked me to go to the movies with her… please? I already said yes." She looked at my paper and frowned. "Usagi… What am I going to do with you? Hai. You may go, but you better do better." "Alright! Thank you!" I was already out the door. 

I arrived at her house and knocked. Naru came out and we walked to the theaters. We were going to watch 'Cradle To Grave.'  The guy at the counter selling the tickets started to hit on us. We blushed, quickly buying our tickets and came inside. The necessary things were bought. Bucket of popcorn, candy, icees', soda, ice cream, pretzels, and hot dogs.

We were early so we found seats while ads came on. A song I really liked came on; I think was called 'Reflection' by Christina Aguilera. It reminded me of myself. How long until I dropped my mask? Will I ever? The movie started playing. Naru and I did our traditional pretend flying when the air car came directing with our drinks.

The movie was great. Jet Li and DMX rocked. We headed home and I said goodnight. It was chilly; I should've brought a jacket. You know there are times in a movie where it'd be really quiet? And then something bad will happen will happen? I think this is one of those times. Only that this is not a movie. 

A youma appeared in front of me. I jumped back as it slid its eerie eyes into my view. It stared straight into my own eyes. "You." It talked to me. That shocked me out of my trance. It kept saying that over and over. Soon it had me backed into a wall. How was I so stupid! I left my brooch at home. I tried to reach the senshi and Mamoru through the link, but it wasn't working. Why aren't they coming to help? It grabbed me and started to drain my energy. I was weak and it dropped me to the ground. Why didn't it finish me off? When I looked around it had gone. I was so tired; I fell back to the ground.

Light had disturbed my sleep. My eyes stung as the light hit it. I woke up to the same place, only about a few hours since the attack. Why hadn't they come looking for me? I got up, but almost fell down. I was _so _sore. Limping I started my way home. Immediately I knew something was wrong. I came in and my parents stood shoulder to shoulder. "Usagi, we've decided it's best to have a divorce. Go and pack your bags."  Mom started and Dad said, "Don't worry sweetie, I'll settle this in court and you both will be in my custody." I finally notice Shingo at the stairs. His stuff was ready. Silently crying both of us acknowledges the other. It wasn't fair. I started packing. I mean I didn't think Mom would actually consider her threat from before. Us leaving? 

What am I going to do? I'm in the car and we're just driving out the driveway. Dad is watching, crying. Opening the door I run out and hug Dad. "Don't leave me. I don't want to go." "I'm so sorry my tenshi." Mom dragged me back to the car where I cried my tears. 

We drove until we reached a hotel. It was…disgusting and creepy. Mom bought two rooms, one for her and Shingo, the other for me. I guess she knew I needed to be alone. I unpacked and thought about my life. I have to still fight youmas while going to school. I needed to grow a backbone if I'm going to do anything. I can't be acting like a baby if my life is going to be like this. Today is Thursday so I still have school tomorrow. I need to shape up then!

Riiiiiiiing!

Good. My alarm came on and now I'm ready to finally change. I took a quick shower and changed into my clothes. I ran downstairs and ate cereal. No one else was up so I was really early. I decided I could train a little. I focus a bit and meditated. Try that before any physical involvement. 3o minutes later they were waking. I yelled a good bye quickly and ran to school even though I knew I wouldn't be late. Somehow I knew they were surprise that I woke up before any of them, but it was nothing compared to the reaction I got from school.

Ms. Haruna was speechless and I could feel all of their stares. I quickly sat down and kept my head down. Soon everything went back to the way they were. Ami and Makoto came towards me. "Ohayo! What's wrong?" "Usagi, there is a meeting after school." Mako-chan said it so viciously. I wonder why. Today I was going to lie in the background and observe everything. Thursday and Friday would be when I kind of just fade from the spotlight. 

I learned a lot today, while watching some people. The preps hide behind their attitude afraid of being weak or that someone would find out about their parents. The stoners don't care and want to die blissfully hating their parents because of the abuse. The football players try to bring glory to the school because they can't do anything else knowing that their parents push them to be the best yet they can't. Then there is the brainiacs who try to bring home excellence for their parents who push them to be A+ students every single day. The loners who keep to them selves because they don't want to get hurt. So what am I?

Soon school was over and I ran over to Rei's. When I came everyone sent me a stony expression, but why? Even Mamo-chan, whom I thought would be on my side. When I sat down next to Mamo-chan, Minako shot me a look. Then she said, "So Odango Atama finally comes on time?" I just nodded although I was shocked she was the one to say that. So then the meeting started. 

(In this they'll switch to dialogue form)

Usagi: So what's the meeting about? 

Minako: All of us have voted and we want you off the team.

Usagi: What! What about Luna or Artemis? Mamo-chan, you too?

Mamoru: Sorry Usagi. I don't love you. I hardly even care anymore. You're too much like a child.

Artemis: Yes, you are unfit to be leader.

Luna: I can hardly believe you are the princess. And certainly you can't even act like one or act like a leader. I fear if I shall let you rule, you'll damn the cosmos to chaos.

Usagi: I can't believe you all! How could you? 

: End Dialogue:

How could they? I was furious. Angry that yet again I ran out crying and angry with them. I'll prove them wrong. I had to stop acting weak. At least I still had the ginzinsou and my brooch. I think my Luna pen is in the hotel room. I sat there eating cold chicken. Mom left it out for me to eat while she went somewhere, elsewhere, I don't care. 

You ask why I don't simply heat it up? Because I don't want to. It matches my mood. And _if_ I _had_ wanted to I couldn't because they don't have a microwave in this flea bitten, 0 rate, godforsaken hotel. Good thing Shingo is in his room. Everything is messed up right now. Do you think I'll need a psychiatrist?

I woke up and realized it was 12:00am. I stood up and went to the bathroom. I heard something outside my room after I was done. When I came out I saw my mom in some kind of sluttish outfit. Her face showed surprise when she looked up at me. Her head dropped to the ground in shame. 'Is she…? No, it can't be.' "Mom?"  Should I do something? What in the world would make her dress like that? "Dear… I guess you could work out everything from here." And she left. I think I could see her crying a bit.

TGIF people! Oh man I'm still tired. No wonder, its only 9:00. I'm going back to sleep.

Zzzzzzzz.

Zzzzzzzzzz.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Hey! This is it for now. Anyway in this story Rei is going to be Usagi's real friend because everyone makes her a bad guy. All that school stuff I based on the movie "The Breakfast Club".  It's a good movie. Anyone seen it before? Bye!                                                                                                                                                                                                         


	2. What Reasons?

Disclaimer: I'm still saving up, people… 

**To Be A Star!**

The best day of the week. Saturday.

**You can sleep in; watch the morning cartoons, no school, and rest. Plus, you don't have to worry about the next day. Unlike Sundays…**

**But since today's Saturday I'm going to go out and visit Rei. Now that I remember she was the only one that didn't yell at me when we fought that ****youma or when the others kicked me out…**

When I arrived at the Hikawa Shrine, I quickly looked for Rei. I found her in the fire room. Her face was scrunched up in concentration. I waited for a while, nervous that she wouldn't want me there like the others didn't want anything to do with me.

I didn't have to worry about anything. She turned to look at me and smiled. I sighed in relief and ran towards her. I knew she was definitely a true friend right then and there. I felt her arms circle around me and I cried. Iknow I'm being silly, but knowing I still had someone left just made me want to cry out in joy. Long into the afternoon we talked, read mangas, and ate. Did I mention the cookies were yummy? 

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

"When will you learn, Odango Atama, to breathe air before you inhale the food?" Rei asked, joking around. Usagi stuck her tongue out in retaliation. "When you can be nice to me, Pyro."

All Rei did was stuck her tongue out and that started a battle. Usagi had an idea click into her brain. She grabbed the pillow she was resting on and started one of the greatest pillow fights there ever was. Both of them fell onto their backs to rest at the end.

Full-blown laughter sounded out from both and Rei turned to look at her best friend. They had quieted down now and Usa-chan was breathing hard and once in a while there would be a giggle that escaped from her mouth. Rei grinned at that and she sat up. Rei examined her hime, the one she not only swore to protect but held Rei's friendship and loyalty to the end. Usagi had closed her eyes and there was a small smile that showed to all of Usagi's purity. 

Usagi-chan looked so peaceful…Rei lost her smile and sighed and asked Usagi to listen to her. "But Rei-chan…I'm listening. I just want to lie down. I promise I'll be listening…" Rei shook her head and another smile worked its way to Rei's face.

"The others wanted to talk to you. I know you're confuse about why they are acting weird, but you need to understand that if they ever decide to tell you that, that'd you'd be so worse off. They're acting this way because they think it'll not only help them, but you as well. I'm sorry you had to be hurt and I know that the others feel the same way."

Usagi nodded, though confusion was still present in her eyes. She was definitely going to check out those reasons…but there was still something she had to ask Rei. "Hey, Rei?" "Hmm?"

"Why didn't you join the others in the yelling or why aren't you acting like them, then?"

Rei froze. She was scared that Usagi would ask something like that. It was a good thing she had prepared herself for such a question. "Because I know that their plan will fail and it is better the way I'm handling it. Anyway, I have to get ready for something so why don't you see to the others, then? Ja, Usagi!"

Usagi nodded absent-mindedly while she walked away from the Shrine. What plan? Handling what? She was so confuse right now…

For a while now Usagi had been restless on the entire situation with the senshi. The youma at the Crown wasn't the only time they had started little spats that should have meant nothing. 

All ends well in good or bad and just now noticing that she had walked on auto-pilot to Makoto's, will decide whether everything will end in bad for her.

She timidly knocked on Makoto's door and waited for and answer. Soon the door opened and Makoto showed up with surprised evident on her face before she wiped it clean and plastered a sneer on her face. "What do you want?"

Usagi wanted to cry, but she promised herself that she would not cry in front of these people, but only in the privacy of her home should she do so. "Mako-chan? Tell me…why do you want to hurt me?" She saw Makoto's resolve broke and a kind smile was in the place of that horrible sneer.

She felt Makoto bring her inside and steer her to the couch. There, Makoto wrapped her arms around Usagi and whispered comforting words. "I'm sorry, Usa-chan. Rei was right. Our plan was doomed from the start."

And Usagi smiled and threw her weight against Makoto to give a big bear hug. This happened with all the senshi and soon Usagi went back to Death's Corner, as she so affectionately nicknamed the motel…

Still, not even the motel could bring down her happy mood. However, the sight of her mother in those awful clothes, and it was only 10:00!, made her feel sick. Plus, there was this distinctive feeling something bad was going to happen and her mother was looking rather down did not help.

Shingo was probably at Dad's, under the pretense that he was at a sleep over at some friend's, so it was a good that he didn't have to see Mother look so pitiful. "Usagi, I know that we don't even have enough money. _You_ know that. We don't even have enough to stay here." Usagi's eyes widened a bit at that. Where were they going to stay if they couldn't even afford this disgusting place?

"I need your help, Usagi. I need help on trying to get money." The question was in her mother's eyes and Usagi knew she would try her best to help. But she would not, _would not_, sell her body for money. Usagi would just have to find it some other way. It would be Graduation soon, so when that was over and done she could find a good full-time job. The best she could deal with was a part-time job because she still had to deal with school. She explained it that way so her mom would understand.

Tomorrow, she will deal with finding a job. After all, Sundays were boring…

But most definitely, she'll find one.


	3. The Truth of Reason

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Probably never will, either.**

To Be A Star 

She searched everywhere for a job. She was still too young, they say. No one would hire a sixteen year old.

Usagi was getting tired. She looked into a café and decided to take a break. She went inside and sat at a corner in the back. 

How could she find a job that wouldn't involve selling her body? Because she wouldn't do that even if she was desperate. Never.

Then there was the fact that she was going nowhere on jobs. She couldn't do much anyway. And she didn't even have any diplomas. 

Sure she could get a one of those jobs that regular teenagers get, but that wasn't exactly going to pay for everything, right?

She gave out a loud sigh. She hailed an employee over and ordered a milkshake and a small order of sweet pastry. As she was eating one of her sweets the same employer that served her came back. "Is there anything else you want, tenshi?" She blushed and said, "Unless you know any jobs that can pay a lot of money, then no thank you." He shook his head and offered a smile to which she smiled back. He left to help other tables, but before he left he wished her luck on trying to find a job.

She finished off the pastry she was eating and made to grab another one when a man who looked like a very rich and respected guy came to a stop right in front of her. The two guys flanking him seemed like they were his bodyguards. Her hand was just above the sweets, but she felt it would be rude to grab one when it looked like he wanted to talk to her. She retracted her hand and started to fidget in her chair. 

"I overheard that you were looking for a job. If you come with me, I'll make you a business proposition." Usagi looked at them suspiciously. It actually wouldn't hurt to follow them, but what if it had something to do with prostitution? That already was a no deal. She had to try though. "Lead the way."

**$$$$$$$$$^^^^^^^^^^^^^$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$^^^^^^^^444444444444444444444**

A warehouse. 'Oh my god, they led me to a warehouse. Damn it, what if they try to rape me?! I'm so stupid!' She kept thinking those thoughts over and over.

They led her to a desk inside. They sat her at a wooden chair and the guy she met sat at the other side.

"Well, now we can get to business. Your name?" Usagi was panicking, though she tried not to show it. 

**"Usa-Usagi. Tsukino Usagi." She was shaking in fright. **

The guy smiled. "Since you are in need of a job I will give one to you. No, I will not ask you to become one of those street hussies or even be a refined date. All I ask is that you become one of my assassins."

Her eyes bulged. He was asking her to be a killer? She was the Champion of Love and Justice! How could she kill when she abhorred death and violence?

"You may not be able to kill since you are such a delicate creature. I will understand if you refuse. If you accept, I will let you do the bounties since you are obviously in need of money. So what will it be?"

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

**She can't believe it. How could she have even considered it? **

She was desperate, that's why. She wouldn't be able to find a job that would accept her, that'd pay a lot, because she was young. She had to get money. If this was the only way…

Well, it couldn't be too bad. She'll deal with it somehow. But for now, she had to tell her mom the good (?) news.  Being a bounty hunter ("later on maybe even an assassin") would stun her, no doubt.

She arrived at "Death's Corner" and entered. She wrinkled her nose at the place and stuck a tongue out in disgust. She waited around for her Mom to come back from wherever.

She didn't have to wait long. Her mother came soon and Usagi came up to her. She led her to a couch and started to tell her mom all about her job. 

Her mother blinked rapidly and seemed to be in shock. Her baby was a bounty hunter? Oh no. She'd be killing!

**The fact that she had agreed to being a _killer finally sunk in. "I-I I got employed for something worse than what you do. WHAT WAS I THINKING?!"_**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????**

Usagi was sulking around. She had run away from there and started to cry when she had reached the park. Suddenly, she shrieked when someone blocked her path and she fell down. 

"Hello. You must be Tsukino Usagi, right?" The man that had made her fall, accidentally or not she did not know; had long blonde hair tied in a loose ponytail and green eyes. He held out his hand and she felt his piercing gaze on her as she pushed herself up while being pulled up by him.

She nodded to his question. "Why do you need to know?" He gave her a small smile. "I'm assigned to teach you the basics of martial arts and how to use a gun. Shall we start now or are you busy? Perhaps another time?" 

"Iie. I'll learn now. Will you go easy on me?" "No." And with that he ran at her in full speed before she could react. She froze as she looked him in the face. 

He slammed his fist against her stomach and she could feel the wind being blown out. She felt the pain real bad and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She also realized that she was lying on the ground and that she was brutally attacked. 

He started to speak and she listened with very great concentration. "I'm sorry. That was supposed to be a surprise attack, however, maybe it was too much of a surprise. Please forgive me." He picked her up while he was talking. He started to head towards a car, but she was too tired to answer back or even protest about going anywhere with this stranger. She blacked out before they had even reached the car. 

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*********************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

When she woke up she was still hurting. She felt dried up tears on her face. She was also still tired. 

"Kon'ba wa! How are you Usagi-chan?" Blondie was there. Ugh. 

**What was she saying? She was blonde, too.**

"I-I'm okay. I'm still hurting, though." He smiled apologetically and said, "Gomen, demo I was testing you. You will need a lot of practice." She nodded. He continued, "You'll need to talk to your mother because you'll be staying with me." 

Usagi was thinking about how that wouldn't be so bad, 'This place looks better than "Death's Corner" so it looks like it'll be better living conditions. It doesn't hurt to say that I get to live with a bishonen.' 

"And yes Usagi, you still have to go to school." And Usagi let out a groan and fell back onto the bed. 

She was going to go back to sleep, but that guy prevented that by hauling her to her feet. "Come on! Time to wake up! You still have to talk to your mother. And we have to get back to training." Usagi let out another groan. 

**"But my stomach still hurts! Onegai, let me rest!" He frowned and faced the other direction, opposite of Usagi. "This will be the only time I will let you rest. Appreciate this because I don't normally do things like this with others I've had to train. You _will_ call your mother."**

Usagi smiled and walked over to where he was. He was still facing the other direction. She put her arms around him and hugged him with what strength she had. 

**"Arigato, sir." "Julius. Call me Julius." **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Come on, Knives! We have to hurry." Knives Millions was not a happy person. His dolt of a brother dragged him to come find some spider over at some planet they were going to arrive at soon. He couldn't understand why Vash couldn't just stay with that blasted spider onna he had at Planet Gunsmoke. All Vash would say was that he had to find this person; that this person was special and needed their help. Hmph. Like he could care. 

Vash the Stampede, in all his years of living, was very nervous. It was to the point where he had to start pacing to keep away the anxiety. 

**He'd finally get to see her in person. That was what Vash was mostly thinking of. He got to see the tenshi that had been haunting his dreams lately. He could remember her unique hairstyle and her eyes. Silvery blonde hair put up in buns at the side of her head with streamers coming down. Sapphire blue eyes that held so much purity in them. But she looked so sad. Immediately, Vash knew that look should never be on her face.**

**Vash stopped his pacing and Knives stopped thinking murderous thoughts as their eyes feasted upon Earth. It was beautiful. They were so much in awe that even Knives could not find fault. If that was what it looked like on the outside, they couldn't wait to see Earth when they landed. **


	4. Coming Back Into The Real World

**Disclaimer: All of you know that this is fanfiction, right?**

**To Be Star!**

Usagi fell with a grunt. "Now, that's not quite a lady like sound." Usagi glared up at Julius who just shrugged. They had been going at this for two hours now. Usagi kept falling and falling though; she just couldn't get the hang of this.    

She was dead tired and it was just after school. That meant there were still a couple of hours to go before they could stop. Speaking of school…

Even though the senshi and her made up, they were now avoiding her. Plus, they didn't even tell her why they were being mean in the first place.

Although, the school part…now she knew why she hated Mondays. No matter what, even if she told herself that'd she'd work harder, there was no excuse. School was school; a torture camp. Pile after pile of work, it was lucky that she chose to do it at school. She had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to do it here and that Julius was expecting her to do it at school.

She narrowly missed the hit that was aimed at her face.  She tried the leg sweep that she was taught since she was already on the ground. He saw that coming and decided to jump. She saw that and tried to karate chop his knees so  he could fall. Once again she didn't do it on time. 

"Alright, you deserve a break. You're obviously too new to the ability to hurt people to do any good." She scowled. He handed her a hand just like the first time they met and she grabbed a hold of it. She had to rely on him because she was that tired and sore.

Julius disappeared off to somewhere and Usagi plopped down to watch TV. She saw something on about the war that was going on against OZ. 'Haha. OZ? That's a lame name for an organization. Sounds like America's 'The Wizard of Oz' movie.' She smiled at that thought and began to giggle.

She wished she was someone else. Like that Relena Peacecraft…she has everything. She doesn't have to worry about getting money. 'Baka Usagi. Peacecraft still has to worry about the war though.' 

The thing she was watching was depressing. She shut it off; everyone was so unhappy these days.  Made her feel the same. She wanted out of here. Just for little while to have a bit of fun and stretch. 

She stared outside. She was somewhere isolated; she realized this when he took her to go to school. 

There were a whole bunch of trees surrounding the area. Usagi could just imagine herself running and jumping around outside. It looked so peaceful. Maybe if she could convince Julius to let her go out…

She could admit she was a bit lonely. Revise that; she was very lonely. She was sad and there were plenty of other negative emotions in her than just that. She missed talking to Rei, arguing with her ototo, 'kaasan, 'tousan, the senshi, Naru, she could just go and on. Mamo-chan… 

She choked up and tears began to pour. She tried to lower down her sobbing, but it didn't matter, Julius came anyway. Instead of yelling at her like she thought he would he just came over and held her. She sobbed into his shirt, hiccupping once in a while.  He just held her and she soon fell asleep. 

He had wanted to have her train for a bit longer, but he'd let this side. 'Just like last night, ne?' He frowned and shook off his disappointment at going easy on her. 

As soon as they had reached ground they held their breath. It had taken them about a day and a half to get on the planet once they had spotted it. It was breath taking as they had predicted.

Their first step to see the world of Earth was beautiful with the moonlight glowing and the trees and bushes swaying slightly. They could smell the sweet scent in the air as well.

They abandoned the air ship, with no care if it was found and started forward to look for a place to sleep. 

Vash and Knives were about a mile from the nearest town. They had decided to sleep where they were. It'd probably take them the whole night to get to the town, but they were really tired. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A week had past when Usagi had broken down in tears and Vash and Knives had arrived at Earth. Usagi was at the moment, learning how to use a gun. She had mastered martial arts yesterday, though she still didn't like harming anyone. 

It had looked simple enough, however when she had tried loading the gun it completely took a lot of her concentration. The clip just wouldn't go in. The clip and the gun itself were heavy, too. 

She glared at it and held both parts for a moment, studying them. She tried it again and this time it worked. Now she just hoped it worked at the other times she'd need the gun. She'll have to work on the speed of loading it, too.

"Now for target shooting!" Her eyes widened and she became nervous. "Now? Don't you think it's too early? I mean, I'm still slow at loading the gun!" 

Julius shook his head. "You can always practice loading at other times or when you're bored and have nothing to do. However, we need you to hurry up and learn to shoot. Downawki-san has asked me when you will be ready. He needs you to hurry up and head the bounties soon." She remembered Downawki as the guy who hired her…

She nodded and focused on the target that had just appeared. She was tense and worried that she might not do it right. She aimed and then fired. There was a loud  bang and Usagi looked up.

"Iie, Usagi-chan. You're too tense. Relax, okay?" She nodded and she relaxed. She held her gun lazily and used only one hand instead of two like she was supposed to because she was a beginner. He was about to reprimand her when she fired. It hit exactly where it was supposed to, the coke bottle blasted apart and she dropped the gun and stared in surprise. Julius was gaping at the used to be target.

"Well, maybe it was just a fluke…Ju-kun? Are you okay?" Julius stared fixated on the broken bottle shards. "No, I don't think so. I think you're a natural, Usagi-chan. Try that again. I bet you could do it." She nodded and prepared to have another go. "No, no! Usagi, look at it. Don't be intimidated. Relax and don't think about it. I don't think you need to concentrate either. 

'Okay. Just see it, don't think about what you're about to do.' Usagi tried again. She relaxed everything and pointed the gun lazily towards the new target. The new coke bottle didn't stand a chance. Usagi smiled. She didn't have to concentrate! It was like a second sense, being able to shoot the gun.

Julius grinned as well. "Well, that didn't have to take long. What do you want to do now?" Usagi smiled even bigger. "I want to do that again!" Julius shook his head in amusement and set up even more targets than before. 

Five minutes later and all twenty coke bottles were shattered. Usagi was having fun. She had accomplish the gun in just minutes. She was proud of herself.

"Ju-kun. What do we do now?" He shrugged. "Don't know. I was planning on working with the gun today and tomorrow, but it looks like you've got it covered." Usagi grinned. She knew exactly what they could do. "Say…you got any cake mix around here?"

~!@$#$#^%&&*^(*))()_--+=========#$23487979039393293283903939727391910

Vash sat on the bus waiting to arrive at the apartment they had rented. Knives was busy searching the internet for her, at his brother's request of course, and was being his normal grumpy self.

The bus stopped and Vash got off. He started to walk another block before he actually reached the high-rise. They were going nowhere on this mad search. Knives had already complained about it twice already and Vash just continued to brush him off.

He inserted the key and entered the apartment. His brother was sitting there looking at the computer screen with an irritated look on his face. However, as soon as Knives heard the door open he whirled around to face Vash. "Dammit Vash! I haven't found one goddamn thing and I'm bored. Why don't you take a turn at staring on this stupid spider technology?" Vash winced. He didn't really want to let Knives out, afraid that Knives would cause trouble.

But if it could get Knives off his case for a while then okay. "You got next month." Knives put on a satisfied smile and turned back to the screen. Vash sighed and went to the kitchen to make something to eat. 

As he cooked dinner for himself and Knives, he began to think back on the dreams he'd been having. The tenshi in his dreams looked so sad…he didn't want to see that look on her face anymore. It wasn't her.

He and Knives ate their dinner in silence. Both were lost in their thoughts. 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****************************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The kitchen was a mess. No matter what though, the two occupants of the kitchen had fun. They had a complete and delicious looking cake. They'd fix the mess later. They just hope that the flour, chocolate icing, and several others messy things wouldn't be hard to clean.

They ate their dinner first and with lots of laughter. They were jittery with anticipation. They couldn't wait to try the cake.

Finally the moment came. Both of them rubbed their hands with that same anticipation.  Julius grabbed the plates and Usagi grabbed the forks. Slowly he cut the cake and put a piece on Usagi's plate. She waited until he had his piece before they counted to three. "1,2, and 3!" They took a taste and both of their faces lit up in glee. "Sugoi! Yum, yum! We made a great cake, Ju-kun. Mmmm. I have a feeling that cake won't last for long." Usagi looked so happy. Julius stared and realized that other than the time when she was shooting, she had never looked this happy.

He smiled. "So, are we going to eat or what?" They dug in. In a matter of minutes the cake was finished. They sighed content and sat at the couch in the living room. 

"Ju-kun? Have you ever had cake?" He snorted and said, "Please, everyone at one point in their lives must of tasted cake." She rolled her eyes. "But Ju-kun, you must have looked even happier than I was when we had a piece of that cake." He smiled a bit sorrowfully. "I haven't had cake in a long time. I stopped enjoying small things like that when I was 11. I had to grow up then, and Downawki-san helped me find a way to get back on my feet and help my family." "Nani? You were 11 when you came into this kind of work?" Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She didn't think that was possible.

He shook his head wryly. "Hai. I imagine I'm the youngest one in the record of assassins. However, I'm old now." If it was possible, Usagi's eyes widened even more. "Anno, are you sure? You look only 24, 25." Julius chuckled and ruffled her hair. "I am."

"And you call yourself old?! Baka, you're still young and good looking!" Usagi realized what she said and blushed. He also had a slight blush. "Go-gomen. Anno, I don't know what I was talking about. Eh…I'm…ah…tired now. Oyasumi." She quickly ran into her room. 

~tenshi~angel~tenshi~angel~tenshi~angel~tenshi~angel`tenshi~angel~tenshi~angel~

Another two weeks had past. It was now the next month. Usagi had continued to go to school while she continued her training. Not much different than her usual schedule that had started last month ever since she had met Julius. The only thing different was that there was no more Ju-kun. 

Now that she had managed to learn all she had needed to know, he had said he was no longer needed. He was missed sorely. Usagi couldn't imagine what it was like in the life she was living without him.

She had been nervous when she had come back to living with her mother. She already missed where she had lived with when she was with Julius. "Death's Corner" hadn't change one bit. Well, maybe it changed from no stars to 1 star. That was because of a vending machine having been installed.

Other than that, it was still the sickest hotel in the world. One would think that it was actually a _motel_. 

If she had to evaluate her life it would be okay. Not saying that it was perfect, after all she had a damned job, her mother was a prostitute, her brother was getting sick, and she had left a very good friend while her senshi was confusing her. 

Anyway, she had to do another bounty tonight. The past two weeks had been filled with bounty hunts. She was solo and she had no problem. She got all of the bounties done and now she had to wait to get her paycheck. Or how does she get paid?

She shook her head and decided to think on that later. She knew Downawki-san was definitely going to pay her. She trusted that he would. Although, she knew she was too trusting at times.

She walked out of her room to next door where her mother and brother would be hanging around.

Usagi found out that Shingo had been caught with their father and that now he was grounded. Shingo and their mother were upset with the other. 

She shook her head and decided to sleep on it. She'd wake up and take a shower and then dress to go and catch another bounty after.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````7``````````````````````````````````````````````````

Knives smiled. (Oh My God, he smiled! Ahem, back to the story) He strolled around a neighborhood. It was neat, nice, and _ordinary._ He sighed, bored already. He wanted something to do. He had a lot of patience, but it was simply so boring without the killing and death Planet Gunsmoke offered. 

Knives scowled at a kid who almost ran him over with his skates. He shuddered at how these spiders could continue living when there was another planet out there that was having trouble with people of their own kind living there. Showed him that humans were nothing dependable.

Violence. It seemed it was here as well as it was in Planet Gunsmoke. He sneered. Humans were always going to need death. They were always going to need the thrill of murder.

He looked around. He saw the same kid that had almost ran him over being beat on. Three high schoolers were kicking and punching him to the ground. 

Knives didn't know why but he walked over and stood above them, hovering over them menacingly. They looked up when Knives's shadow covered them.  He glared intimidatingly at them and they ran away quickly. He helped the poor boy up. 

The boy whimpered. "Please don't hurt me." Knives was a little ticked off at the boy because of their near collision, but he said nothing. The boy straightened and introduced himself as, "Tsukino Shingo. Domo arigato for your help, sir."

Knives nodded. He didn't know why, but this boy reminded him of just exactly who he was supposed to be looking for. He had this idea that if he stuck to this boy he would meet the blonde that his brother had dragged him there for.

"Say what place is good for food?" Simple question. There would be nothing wrong by getting the kid's trust first. Shingo nodded and grabbed Knives's hand. Knives raised an eyebrow and followed along. 

Shingo led them all the way to a place called, "The Crown." Inside, Knives could see strange machines with a bunch of other kids hovering over them. He was then led to a table and Shingo had hailed over a blonde male. 

Shingo smiled at the stranger. "Kon'nichi wa, Motoki-kun. I'd like to order two milkshakes. Would you like anything else?" the last question was directed to Knives. Knives shook his head no. 

As soon as Motoki left, Knives asked what the kids were doing. Shingo gaped in disbelief. "You don't know what a arcade is? Come on!" Soon Knives found himself being dragged to one of those strange machines. He was plopped unto a seat in front of one and Shingo proceeded to explain everything. From what it was there for to how to play it. 

Knives nodded and asked why would someone even think of coming up with such a thing. Shingo looked at him like he had just grown two heads. "The person was probably bored and thought this up so he and others would have something to do. Besides it's fun."

Knives nodded again. He stared at the game console and was surprised to see it start to work. He hadn't put in a coin…

He looked over to Shingo and saw the way younger give him two thumbs up. Knives went back to the screen and stared in horror. 

Two minutes later…

"Yeah! You go Knives! Come on, you can beat 'em." After Knives decided to try it, he watched in fascination as he began winning. Of course, since he was better than these people and had a higher IQ, he had gotten past the high score already. 

He knew he had attracted a crowd and he was soaking up in the worship they were doing as they were in awe of his skills. They were even more impressed when Shingo had told them that this was Knives's first time even playing a game. He resisted the urge to grin on superiority and continued to focus on the game.

He pressed the buttons rapidly and did everything he could from losing. He had a lot of lives left and he was sure he would set a high score no one would be able to beat. Before he had hardly broke a sweat, but as the pressure came on to get to the last level and to have the highest score, he had begun to sweat rapidly. Now before this, he would have freaked out at how he was sweating like common humans, but he could hardly care about anything other than his goal.

He winced as he lost another life. As the minutes wore on and people stared in anxiety to see if he would make it, Knives began to lose more lives. However, on the second to last level, Knives lost his final life and everyone let out a groan. Even Knives succumbed to the human reaction. He had been so close. 

Everyone else congratulated him on having the highest score and having made it to the second to last level.

"Well, at least you got the highest score, right? Plus, you made it to the second to last level. Maybe next time you'll finish it." Knives nodded and glared at the screen before walking with Shingo to their tables.

They saw Motoki leaning against their table. He had a pair of two milkshakes behind him. Motoki reached behind and grabbed them and waited till the two of them had reached him to give the shakes over.

"Enjoy you two. Oh, and say hi to Usa for me, Shingo." Motoki turned to a couple next to them and asked them for their order. Knives asked who this Usa was. "Oh, my sister? Yeah, her name's Usagi. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. You might see her later on." Knives nodded. He had just realized that this Usagi person might be the one they had been looking for. 

Knives shrugged and they finished their shakes in silence. Shingo asked to wait a moment as he had to go ask for another milkshake. When Shingo came back Knives questioned on it. "My sis loves milkshakes. Particularly chocolate ones. I wanted to get her one. Besides, she always gets me one when she comes here." 

Together they headed back to "Death's Corner" that Usagi had so affectionately named (although they didn't know that). Knives surveyed the place with distaste. "The place is absolutely horrible. How can you stand to live in such a setting?" Shingo just shrugged. "It's just a place. As long as I have somewhere to sleep, I got no problems." 

Inside was just as horrible. Knives tried to keep his comments to himself and just said it in his head. Shingo led him to a door and said, "Hey, try not to mess anything up. This is my sis' room. I don't want to face my mom so we'll just go in here. Usa is letting me stay here anyway."

Inside was very clean. The bed was nicely done and there wasn't a mess anywhere. Shingo put the shake in the fridge and then sat down at a table that was near a mini kitchen with Knives following. "This room isn't so bad but that's probably because Usa fixed it up a little. The kitchen was probably messed up before. You want something?" Knives nodded and asked for water. Shingo got up and got a glass from a cabinet. He went to the sink and started to fill it up. Knives wrinkled his nose but returned his face back to normal. 

"So why don't you want to face your mom?" Shingo grimaced and then scowled darkly at the wall in front of him. "Mom wants to separate from Dad and so we moved out. I tried sneaking out to be with him. It worked for a little while before I got caught." 

"But why do they want to separate?"

"Mom had an affair with someone and now we have to live in this dump because we're also broke. In fact, the only person providing the money is my sis. Although, we don't know where she's getting it. At least she's not selling her body because I would've known from Mom. After all, Mom doing it." Shingo said all of this in a bitter voice.

"Tell me more about your sister. She sounds very responsible."

"Now she is. She used to be unreliable but when we ended up in this and she began to take charge I realized that she was the most responsible person ever. She's actually doing her homework, somehow getting a job, and she's also found time to comfort me. I hate the way my life is going. I hate that this is making my sister stop acting like her genki self and into some grown up that isn't her. Knives, what am I going to do? I feel like my life is going downwards." 

"Hey kid. I don't know." And he truly did not know. With all his superior intellect he could not figure this out. 

Shingo sighed and plopped down into a chair near Knives and handed him the glass of water. "Hey Knives? Arigato for taking the time to hang out with me." Knives for once smiled genuinely at Shingo. Shingo returned the favor. 

"Look, Shingo. I got to go. How about I come visit you tomorrow?" 

"Sure. I'll see you then."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^!^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^!^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It was late. She had woken up a little earlier than she was supposed to though. Usagi had guessed that she had fallen asleep in her mom's room while waiting for Shingo. But she had forgotten that she had let Shingo stay with her since he and their mother were fighting. She'd also forgotten that their mother would be out for a long time. It seemed her mom went out for her job at random times…

She went to her room and glanced at the bed. Shingo was lying there sleeping in a fetal position on his side. He had a troubled expression on his face. Usagi leaned down and kissed his forehead and Shingo seemed to relax.  Usagi got her equipment, careful to be very quiet. She put on her spandex one suit and strapped her thigh holsters on. She put on her boots and checked to make sure that the little knives built in the boots worked and she slid on a belt that had her other needed equipment. She grabbed her guns and slid them into the holsters and put on short-fingered black gloves. She secured her odangoes and made sure that they were okay and not loose. 

She headed out and started for her destination. 

At the mansion…

She silently crept through the first and second floor. She clung to the walls and stayed to the shadows. She kept her hands near her guns at her side and when she finally reached the door that she wanted she took both of them out of the holsters and got ready.

She checked to see if the door was locked. It wasn't…she silently opened the door and sneaked in. She looked around for the thing she came here for. This bounty was different. They wanted her to find evidence on the guy. 

Aha…

She found the evidence. There in a glass case was the Black Diamond of Carthraw. It was enormous and very valuable as well. She stared at it, trying to see any visible alarms. She took a mini camera out of her belt and started taking pictures. When she finished up, she put the camera back into her pocket and went on her way out.

She almost made it without trouble. Two guards spotted her come out the front door and now there was a stare down. Both guards were on either side of her. They circled around her until both dashed forward. She dodged a blow aimed at her head and another aimed at her stomach. She grabbed the fist that was aimed at her head and twisted it, breaking the entire arm. She winced. Then the one who had aimed a fist at her stomach aimed another at her face. She caught it and pulled him towards her with a lot of force and used her other arm to karate chop his neck. That one was knocked out. She looked to the one with the broken arm. He was quivering. She knocked him out too. 

She dragged the both of them with her to the boat that had taken her to the island where the mansion had rested on. They didn't wake up until she had reached her destination. Downawki-san's mansion.

She handed the two frightened guards to two other people she had met at the gate. She knew they were the ones to threaten any witnesses to keep their mouth shut. Actually, they just killed them, but since she had asked them to not do that to her witnesses, they had not. 

She went up the stairs to what she knew was the door to Downawki-san's door. She knocked and opened the door when his familiar voice said, "Come in!"


	5. Cutting Edge

Disclaimer: My name is not famous. I am very poor. That naturally would be assuming I don't own anything of worth…

**To Be A Star!**

Usagi entered. She smiled at the older man. She lowered her head as a sign of respect. "Downawki-san…" 

**She heard him get up and come towards her. He lifted her head and smiled back. Her smile became bigger. "Now child…there is no need for you to show respect. I already know you respect me. In fact, you might as well be my equal with your rapidly increasing reputation. My dear, you do indeed have great potential. Come, have a seat." **

They headed back towards his desk and they sat facing opposite each other. Usagi tentatively spoke. "You are pleased with my progress, Downawki-san?" He leaned back in his chair and made sure to look into her eyes. "Very pleased. You are quite one of the best since Julius. I believe you will do well. However, there is that fact that you don't kill the bounties. Wasn't it that you disarm them quickly, get them to the law enforcements, make sure to have my name on there so I could collect the bounty, and leave? Well, at least you don't leave any evidence behind." 

**She lowered her head in shame. Usagi hadn't quite been following orders. Ever since she found out she was exceptional at shooting, she had been thinking about the requirements of the job. They didn't tell her she had to kill, that's for the assassins. Actually, all she had to do was deliver the bounty to the law. **

However, she knew that it was hinted at. It was inevitable that she would be questioned on it. Of course, Usagi didn't want to be the first to touch the subject.

"Usagi. Look up. I am not that angry as I was when I first heard of this. In fact, it's all fine now. You are still innocent after just working a week into the works. The stain of death hasn't tainted you. For that I am fortunate. And I will respect your decision to continue bringing bounties in without their deaths, if you so choose so. That is of course your choice. After all, these are just bounties, you are not an assassin."

**Usagi sighed gratefully and offered another smile to her employer. "Domo arigato. Anno, I need to know how I'm going to be paid and when…I mean the boost you gave me to start off was big, but it's running out and my ototo-chan is becoming sick and my mother made off with some of it to buy make-up and stuff…Gomen, but I'm trying to keep my family alive." He nodded understandingly and took out his wallet. **

**Her eyes widened. "Downawki-san! Iie! What are you doing?!" He looked amused and replied with a smart aleck response. "Giving you money, that's what." Usa pouted and said, "Baka! I know that! But this is your own pocket money…I can't accept that. Gomen, I shouldn't have asked anyway. I'll just leave." She turned to leave, but before she could reach the door he was at her side and grabbed her wrist. Before she knew it her hand held a lot of money. "That's all I have right now in my pocket. Come later on and I'll have more money for you if you come back. And no, don't even try to give it back." **

**Ignoring him, Usagi tried to give it back. She shoved the money in his hand but he closed his hand around hers. It was like the game mercy. He was squeezing her hand but she refused to give in. Finally, she winced and gave up. "Hai, hai. You win.  Why, though? Downawki-san…this is way too much. I mean this money is coming from your very own pocket."**

**He smiled and gave her a wink.  "Not many people know this, but I am a very generous person to people I like. I like you. Not only do you have great probable talent you have extreme determination. You have this thing that makes people like and trust you. I've been around this business for a long time and it's my luck to finally have someone like you. After all the trouble these people are and the gloominess around, I love having you here to brighten the day. I should be thanking you. Arigato, Usagi-chan." **

Usagi felt better knowing that. She smiled once more and left, promising to come back. She felt gracious to him for giving her money and being kind to her like he always was.

**One of these days, Usagi had to find some way to pay him back. **

**@$$$$$$$$$@@@@@@@@@@@@@$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$@@@@@@@@@@@#**

**It was the next day and Knives woke early in the morning. He showered and dressed before Vash was even up. 7 o'clock and he was sure Shingo would be up. After all, it was Friday and the perfect time to go out and do something. By chance he might even meet Shingo's sister…**

**In an uncanny event, Knives was happy. He acted happy, he felt happy, he _was_ happy. Whatever it was it was a sort of nice change from his usual grumpy attitude. **

**His walk to Shingo's "holding cell" in "Death's Corner" was a quick one. (I making the place look bad…Oh well. I own it, I get to make the hotel crappy and everyone staying there miserable.)**

**He knocked and a woman of 34, 35, 36? came out from behind it. Knives was guessing this was the mother.**

**She was pretty. In the sense that it was natural. So she wouldn't have needed all the makeup piled heavily onto her face or the clothes that was disgracing her. Had it not been for that, Knives was sure she would not be here and that she would already be happy and married. '_Well she is married. She's just about to get divorced.' _**

**He forced a smile out and asked if Shingo was there. "Shingo? He's in school…why? Did he do something wrong?" She narrowed her eyes in not only a protective manner, but also one that also said that if Shingo was in trouble there was going to be a talk between her and Shingo.**

**"Anno, iie. I forgot he had…school. Do you know what time he'll be back?" She still had that look and she replied to his question with another question. "Who are you?"**

**"…Knives Millions. Are you his mother?" She pursed her lips. "Hai. Well, Millions- san…what do you want with my little boy?" Knives was beginning to grow wary of this woman as her maternal instincts started kicking in. "Nani? I'm just a friend! I really don't intend no harm to him Tsukino-san…Onegai, I was just coming over to visit him." Her eyes lit up and she grinned. "A new friend, eh? Come on in. I'll make you a cup of tea while we wait for Shingo to come home. Any friend of my children's is welcomed." **

**His eye brows rose and he was promptly dragged inside. **

**An over whelming smell of food reached her nose. Usagi looked up and saw a delicious array of food in front of her. She sighed and knew Shingo had done it. He had probably been late to school as well. As for her own school…**

**She groaned. She was way over the time she was usually late at. Usagi was just thinking of skipping school for today. '_No way. Baka, didn't Ju-kun teach you better than that?'_**

**She got up and quickly ate the food. After she was done she set about washing the dishes and then getting ready for school. She was thirty minutes late already.**

**By time she was done, it was 8:10. Just her luck. She was really going to get from Haruna-sensei now. And she was finally getting to class on time too!**

That thought was interrupted when her cell that Julius gave her started to ring. She hadn't given anyone the number to her cell yet and it was only being used for Downawki-san to call her for an assignment. 

**She answered it and spoke, "Downawki-san? What's wrong? You wouldn't call at this time because you know I have school. It must be an emergency." **

**At Downawki-san's office, he was pacing back and forth. He was worried about this new job he had for her and really, she wasn't even on duty. But he needed his best on this case and it was either Julius or her, however, the former was busy doing something else for him. **

**"Usagi-chan, I need a favor. I know you aren't even supposed to be working at this time, but I can only count on you for this job. I'm not one to beg, but I'm desperate. Onegai, I need your assistance." **

**On the other line there was only silence. And then, "Hai. I'll do it. What do I have to do?"**

**"You remember your last job? It turns out to be bigger than expected. The CIA just sent out a notice that they want that Diamond. The bounty is about half a billion dollars. You up for it?" **

**"Heck yeah, I am. Half a billion, you say? I'm definitely in." **

When she came back last night for the rest of the money he was going to give her, he had explained when she gaped at the big pile of money, that with each bounty she finished, how much the bounty was counted for how much she'd get. That means if she finished this bounty then with the bounty as half a billion she'd get about $10,000,000. That's 1/5 of the half a billion. 

**Both sides hung up and Usagi changed her clothes to her gear. She waited at her door and listened for any noises on the outside. Nothing. **

**She snuck out and froze when she heard voices coming from her mother's room. She scowled and continued on. It was her mother's business to do whatever, not hers. But just the thought of it…**

**Her frown deepen. **

**Past 12'o clock, it was now lunch time at school. Usagi leaned heavily on a nearby tree. She clutched her tardy slip in her hand and closed her eyes. She clenched her teeth and then pushed herself off of her temporary support. **

**Usagi continued on towards Haruna-sensei's classroom. The pain in her arm was intense. Her breathing became labored, but she kept limping towards the room. **

**When she finally reached it, she waited a couple minutes outside to catch her breath. Quickly, she opened the door and started towards her surprised teacher, careful to not look like she was in pain. "Gomen nasai for my absence, Haruna-sensei. I will try not to be late in the future."**

**Usagi heard a gasp and saw Haruna-sensei staring at her arm. Hoping that it wasn't because of what she thought it was, Usagi looked down and saw to her dismay blood flowing in little streams down her arm.**

Not to mention her tardy slip. Or the pain that was still in that left arm of hers. Usagi closed her eyes once more and tried to will the pain away. Her right arm reached over to cradle the left and she uttered only one word. "Shimatta…"

**Haruna-sensei came towards her, ignoring the curse. Her eyes widened and she grabbed Usagi and started to lead her to the infirmary. Haruna-sensei was careful not to let any of the left over students hanging around in the hall to see Usagi's wound. Everyone who saw Usagi assumed that Haruna-sensei was taking her to the principal because Haruna-sensei had finally had it with her tardiness. **

**They had only stopped for Haruna-sensei to ask a janitor to clean up a mess in the room. Her story to cover up what he would see was that some student wanted to pull a prank on her and that the red stuff was paint. **

**After that they continued on to the infirmary. Reaching there was surprisingly easy. They had no problems and Haruna-sensei called the school to go absent for the rest of the day. They soon got to work on the gunshot wound in Usagi's arm. It was a bit painful, just not as much as getting shot in the first place. **

**Soon, they had the wound cleaned and bandaged up in no time. Usagi was then led to Haruna-sensei's car where they drove off from the school. They just drove on and on in silence until Haruna-sensei broke it. **

**"Usagi…are you in a gang? I mean not that you look the type it's just that - " She was cut off with a snort form Usagi. She looked over and saw Usagi giggling. "Iie! I'll tell you Haruna-sensei. But I rather we go to my place to discuss it. I have to check on something." Haruna-sensei looked skeptical, but drove to the directions that Usagi was telling her. **

**And once they were in the hotel, Usagi wrinkled her nose and said, "Welcome to "Death's Corner", Haruna-sensei. Don't mind the name. It's a…a nickname. One I think suits the place. Here we go!" **

**They entered the small room and Usagi disappeared into the bathroom for a second. Haruna-sensei looked around her and couldn't believe this room was in a hotel that looked like crap. This room was fit to be in a regular hotel.**

**"I fixed the place up. Not too much, mind you. I know I'm not going to live here forever." Like her mind was read, Haruna-sensei nodded to the answer to her unasked question. Although, come to think of it, why was Usagi living here in the first place? Didn't she live in a nice two-story house?**

**"Usagi…what happened to your house? Why are you living here?" Usagi sighed. She had been so tired of keeping everything inside. Heck, she decided that her teacher would be good enough to dump her problems on. Now though, Usagi was thinking that maybe she had made a mistake. She was just so desperate though. She wanted to speak to someone and Rei had known a lot of things about Usagi, but she didn't want Rei to know about this. She didn't want Rei to become disappointed in her.**

**After all, Usagi had loaded a lot of things on Rei already. It would be wrong to have Rei worry on anther one just because she couldn't handle it herself. **

**Besides that though, how would Haruna-sensei look at her now that she was going to know about Usagi's new life? She scowled and dropped her head to stare at the floor. She didn't really want to talk about this even though she needed to. Ugh. Now she was going back and forth on her decision to talk to her teacher.**

**"Uh, well…I guess we could start with my parents." And over the next hour Usagi and Haruna-sensei talked about Usagi's life over the last few months. **

"Usagi, you didn't go tell anyone about this? You can get some support from the government or something. You're too young to be giving up your life like this. No, you shouldn't working, taking care of bills – Oh there's a bunch of things you shouldn't be doing!" Usagi scowled.

**"I can't grab help from the government. They won't help much and with Reiji Takatori winning the election to become Prime Minister I doubt they will give any support at all. Plus, there's the war with Oz." **

**Haruna-sensei sighed. "Hai. Those are big problems. Usagi, I'll give you some of my money from my paycheck if you stick to just bounties. From what I understand of your work, you are doing extremely well. In fact, so well that you might get upgraded to an assassin. Because in the world of jobs, if you do good you get promoted." **

**All of a sudden, Usagi looked very tired and worn out. "Hai, hai. I will. I don't think I could stomach it actually. Domo arigato, Haruna-sensei." Her teacher smiled at her and Usagi smiled back. "I'm a little tired. Can you watch the T.V. for anything important and keep my phone in check? I just want to catch up on some – "**

**Usagi couldn't even finish the sentence. She was already asleep. Haruna-sensei closed the blinds to keep the room dark so that the light wouldn't disturb Usagi. Then she turned on the T.V. She flipped through the channel and onto one that was showing news. Reiji Takatori appeared on the screen. His brother, Shuuchi, stood beside him. Then there were Reiji's bodyguards. Lined up in order, a little ways behind him, was one with blue hair, then it was red-orange, silver, and then the last one with brown. Haruna-sensei continued to watch Reiji say his speech before she moved to change the channel. However, what he next said had her focused on the T.V. again.**

**"It is unfortunate that just hours ago, the famed Black Diamond of Carthraw was stolen. The terrorist these days are aiming for higher and higher things. First the legendary Diamond and soon they'll try to take over the world. However, the case was that this terrorist stole the Diamond, which had been missing for five months, from another terrorist who has been arrested. If I become the new Prime Minister, then I can guarantee that things will be in order and that these terrorist will be no more." **

**Haruna-sensei rolled her eyes and switched to another channel. She wondered if Reiji Takatori was in need of another bodyguard. There were a lot of them already…God only knows how paranoid that man was.**

**Actually, what if he could add Usagi to his team of Loyalists? Nah…pays probably bad. Come on! This is Reiji Takatori here! He's a cheap old man.**

**But what Haruna-sensei did keep in mind was the Black Diamond…**

**An hour later, Usagi finally woke up. It was 2:15 and she felt refreshed and ready to go out and do something. "Usagi…?" She looked up and saw Haruna-sensei staring down at her. "Huh? Oh yeah! Kon'nichi wa, Haruna-sensei." Her teacher smiled. "Hello to you too. How was the sleep?" Usagi smiled brightly up at her. "It felt good! I feel reenergized." **

**"That's good. Anyway, do you know anything about the Black Diamond of Carthraw? It's all over the news! Even the "Mighty Reiji Takatori" said something about it. There was even Relena Peacecraft, Treize Khushrenada, and a whole lot of other people mentioning it."**

**Usagi winced. Well, she didn't know anything about it actually…she just stole it. "Anno…I don't know anything. It's probably something for the richer people to know about and not us common people. Although…" Usagi got up and walked to the bathroom. Haruna-sensei wondered what was so important in the bathroom. She knew earlier on that Usagi didn't go when they arrived because there was no indication of her doing so.**

**Usagi came back with something in her hands, hidden behind her back. "Haruna-sensei…I present to you the Black Diamond of Carthraw…" Haruna-sensei couldn't believe it. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "U-U-Usagi…" Haruna breathed out. "No way…you were the one to steal it?" Usagi's lips quirked upwards. "Yeah…my boss will probably explain later on why I had to grab it. Because the job I did before that was when I had to get verification on the guy who had it. And as you heard, he's in jail…Saa what time is it? I have to hide this thing before Shingo comes home. I usually pick him up, but he said he wanted to walk today." The other woman nodded and said, "2:30. He's probably coming home right now." **

**Usagi nodded and hid the diamond in a niche under her bed. That was when Shingo came home. He looked surprise to see Usagi's teacher there, but said nothing. "Usagi, I'll see you later. Take next week off. I'll be sure to tell the school that you need some bed rest. Ja ne." Soon enough it was only Shingo and Usagi left in the room. "So 'neesan…how come you didn't go to school today?" Usagi suddenly became uncomfortable and muttered out any excuse. "Anno, I didn't feel very well today." Shingo didn't quite believe her, but didn't say anything on it. Shingo heard a familiar voice next door and forgetting that he was still grounded and that he could only sneak out ran next door, leaving his sister bewildered. **

**Usagi closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. It was very tiring to move. Later, she'll give the Diamond to Downawki-san later. She needed another chance to sleep. **

**Shingo hurried over next door to his mother's room to meet his new friend. He didn't know Knives was actually serious to visiting him. He grinned.**

**Inside his mother's room, he was met with a strange sight. His new friend and his mother were…playing _charades._ Right now it was currently Knives turn to act out.**

**"Nani? 'kaasan? Knives? What's going on here?" **

The other two occupants of the room turned to Shingo. "Ah, Shingo, darling! I met your new friend here when he came to visit you this morning. We've been playing charades to past the time by 'til you came home." Knives nodded. 

**"Er…okay…" Shingo still looked a bit weirded out. "So, you want to play?" Good job Knives!**

**And that started another round of charades.**

**Usagi still felt tired. Her arm felt sore too. Then she had a big headache. Not to mention her entire body didn't want to function right.**

She groaned and carefully packed the Black Diamond into a bag and suited up to go meet Downawki-san. Although, she wished she could just sleep on it until the next day. But no, it has to be done today! Besides, she slept enough already.

**She trudged through the mansion once she had arrived. Damn Downawki-san. Why did he just have to have his office so far away from the freakin' door!? **

**She saw the door and smiled gratefully. She straightened her posture and made sure the bandages were on all right. Then she entered. **

**"Usagi! It's about time. I was beginning to think something had happened to you. What happened?" were the words that greeted her. Usagi discreetly rolled her eyes and opened her bag to retrieve the Diamond. "I have it right here. And nothing happened with the mission. It went fine. I just had to go through school." She handed him the diamond and he took it from her. He smiled gratefully at her and said, "Arigato Usagi. This is really going to be some big bucks. Now, what was that you were saying about school?"**

**"Anno…I went to school and finished my homework. That's why I didn't get to come and give you the Diamond after the mission had been finished." Downawki-san nodded. "Really. Because I found out that you had come in late, but was quickly sighed out earlier by your teacher. Tell me about that."**

**Usagi looked up guiltily from where she was staring down at the floor. "I had felt sick and my teacher drove me home. Since I wasn't sure my mom was home or not, Haruna-sensei took care of me for a while. I think I may be coming down with the flu or something." **

**"She's lying. There is truth to her words, but there is also lies. She has also sugar-coated her story." Julius suddenly came out from the shadows and freaked out Usagi. She blinked and realized she had to do something. However, Julius beat her to it and he flashed forward and grabbed her wounded arm. She tried not to cry out in pain when he twisted it around her back. **

**But she gave a small cry and Julius let go. "She's wounded." Those simple words were like a confession in her ears to how much she failed that day at the mission. **

**She winced and searched for Downawki-san's eyes.  She saw nothing revealed in them and she became even more nervous. "Let me see it." She blinked and began to look very surprise. "Nani?" Downawki-san rolled his eyes. "Let me see your wound."**

**"Anno…" **

**"No umms. Let me see it." She sighed and lifted her sleeve and he began to inspect it. Julius continued to stay in the back while critically looking at the wound from where he was at. "It's…not that bad. You're lucky it's not so critical that we'd have to go do something drastic to it. Yes, lucky indeed."**

**Julius nodded. "You need to be more careful. I taught you to be better than that." Downawki-san frowned at him. "Please Julius, it's fine. She's done a fine job. You and I need to talk later."**

**"Usagi, I'll talk to you later. Julius and I have some business to attend to. Arigato again for completing this mission." **

**Usagi nodded and hurried out of there. She was ashamed that she got shot and thought she could take care of it by herself. Obviously not, since Haruna-sensei had to clean and bandage it up for her and she couldn't even lie about it correctly. **

**Oh, God. Any job was a pain in the ass. She just got the suckiest one.**

It was about 8 o'clock, 2 hours from the time when she had given the Diamond to Downawki-san. She was at a local café. It fact, it was the same one she had met Downawki-san at. They had some real good pastries as she had remembered. She also got a hot chocolate. 

**She talked with the same guy who had tried to help her the first time she went there. He was funny and she had a great time laughing with him. However, she soon felt like she wanted to be alone to deal with her problems. So, she was glad that he had to get back to work. Although, she wouldn't mind talking to him again.**

She saw a white-blond man come in and she watched him for a while. Usagi saw him glance over at her and he look surprised for a moment and then delighted. He walked over to her and he introduced himself. "Hello. My name is Knives. Are you by any chance related to Shingo?" At first, she was surprised. 

She smiled. "Hai. He's my brother. How do you know him?" Knives knew he'd have to go through the same questioning with her like he did with Shingo's mother if he didn't say good things soon. 

**"I'm his friend. You know, he has told me a lot about you." Usagi raised an eyebrow. "He did, did he? I hope he didn't say anything bad…" Knives smiled and said, "No, he said quite a lot of _good _things."**

**She smiled too. "Hey, want to join me for a bit of a drink? I got some pastries too."**

**"I'd love to."**

Over the next hour and a half, they talked and joked around. Of course they ate, what with Usagi being there. All in all, she had a lot of fun. Despite the stress earlier, Knives had managed to get her to really lighten up.

**"Domo arigato. I had a lot of fun. Are you coming by tomorrow?" **

**"I had a lot of fun too. Yeah, I'll be coming by. See you!" **

**"Ja ne!"**

They went their separate ways. The day was going to a close. When Usagi went home, she immediately fell asleep. Knives fell asleep as well, ignoring his brother's questions as to where he had been. All was now quiet.

**Back to where Julius and Downawki-san was. They had just finished meeting with the CIA and they had the money all ready. Now all they had to do was have that talk Downawki-san had promised they would have. **

**"Julius, what is your problem? You gave positive reports on her, told me she would make it, and now you are acting like a complete pompous! Do not tell me you aren't. I have been observing how you act. Ever since you had train her, you have this jittery and pissed off attitude. Tell me, are you in love with her?"**

**Julius gaped like a fish. He kept opening and closing his mouth. "NANI? Where did you get that idea?!" Downawki-san grinned. "You forget I am a great observer of things and _people_. And I know you. There's no way I wouldn't be able to figure it out. Just admit it."**

**They stared the other down until…**

**"Don't you dare tell her. Besides, nothing could ever come of it. Nothing."**

**A/n: Right, you people want couples. Eh heh, this is going to be very long. For now the only men (or women because I want to include all pairings even odd ones) going to be with Usagi is from Trigun and Gundam Wing. In the sequel, it'll have people from Weiss Kreuz and Sailor Moon itself. Then the sequel to that will have Fushigi Yuugi.  **


	6. Colonel Usagi

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or Trigun. Please don't sue. You wouldn't get much anyway…

To Be A Star!

Usagi was on another mission. There was this Caucasian male who had murdered twelve children and two adults. He had twenty grand on his head. Not as much as her last job with the Diamond, but a lot none the less. 

Usagi weaved through the garden of another mansion. This guy had the nerve to be living wealthy even after killing all those people. The male that she was after had escaped and had hidden in one of his rich friends' mansions. 

Usagi saw a light on and someone moving around. Then, the light was dimmed down. She headed towards where she thought the light would be once she was inside the building. 

She reached the door to her would be the most likely to be the one. The light was still on. She slid one of her guns from a holster and switched the safety off. She took a deep breath then counted to three. 

She quickly yet silently opened the door and immediately focused the barrel at the male in front of her, sitting at the desk.  He looked up surprise from the papers he had been looking at. He dropped them and his eyes went wide opened.

"What? Who are you? What are doing here? You better get out or else I'll call the damn security." He tried to look and sound confident. It wasn't really working

She frowned. "I'm here for a certain bounty. Don't think I won't hesitate to shoot you." She aimed the gun at his forehead; fully knowing she wouldn't kill him. He took a big gulp. While Usagi had been talking, he had reached for a gun in a secret compartment at the desk. Quickly bringing it up, he had it spot on at her forehead. Usagi's eyes almost widened, but she quickly turned them back to normal. She cursed herself for not being too careful.

"Looks like it's a stalemate. Why don't you just drop your gun? It'll be easier for the both of us." Usagi narrowed her eyes. No way. She needed this money. Her brother was getting sick and it didn't look like any flu or cold to her. 

Coming to a decision, she made it look like she was going to shoot his arm, but moved at the last second to the side as he shot in her direction, and shot somewhere near the hand holding the gun. He dropped the gun and clutched the wounded hand. His face was scrunched up in pain, but Usagi had no time to feel remorse.

In a flash, she darted to his side and knocked him out. She smiled in triumph and hoisted the man's body over her shoulder. She went just as quickly as she had knocked him out.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Knives was pretty much tired. He and his brother had been arguing all day about where Knives had disappeared the day before. It was now 6 'o clock pm. And still Vash wouldn't give up. Well, Knives wasn't going to say anything about his find. 

"Look Knives, I asking you one more time. Where did you go yesterday in a hurry? And where did you go today? You left in hurry. I want to know what's going on."

Knives rolled his eyes and decided to lie. "I went and look for that damned girl you keep talking about. It's that a problem? After all, you said that it was my turn to look around outside of our apartment."

Vash scowled at him, but then turned hopeful eyes soon. "So, did you find her? Or any clues? Come on, Knives. Tell me." Once again stuck with his dolt of a brother Knives conceded to say only something. "I saw a bunch of blondes. They just had a different eye color. Now will you leave me alone?"

Vash gave off a disappointed sigh. "Yeah, well. Good luck next time. I'm sure not having any."

Then Vash disappeared into the bedroom. 

Knives smirked once Vash was out of sight. Knives didn't know what the hell was wrong with his brother. Vash was so easy to fool. 

And to think, just earlier on in the day, Knives had visited the girl they were talking about.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

At the same time as Knives and Vash were having that talk, back to Usagi who was hauling in the murderer she just captured. "Damn, he was heavy. Kon' ba wa, Downawki-san. I just finished the mission." 

They grinned at each other and laughed. They were giddy today; for the prospect of getting more money and of the pride of accomplishing the mission. Plus, they was just giddy. 

The male Usagi had "kidnapped" groaned. They just stuffed him into a room adjacent. 

Soon afterwards, they settled down in nice comfy chairs. Suddenly, Usagi remembered what she wanted to ask about the mission concerning the diamond. "Downawki-san, why did I have to steal that Diamond? What was so special about it?"

"I don't know. I just saw the bounty and thought that it'd be a piece of cake. But then I remembered that this was _the _Diamond of Carthraw. It would have a lot of security and crap around it. Heck, I don't even know why it's famous. I just know about it and that it was a legendary. In fact, I think that's all anyone knows. Maybe the governments knows more, but I don't think it's a lot of information. Plus, I think it was only rich people with the knowledge of its existence at first. Then, the governments. But the commoners and poors didn't know a single thing about it."

Usagi scrunched up her eyebrows. "Do you know how it came to existence?"

"Iie.  Nothing other than the occasional rumor. Heck, I don't even know where the hell Carthraw is."

Usagi nodded. She was really suspicious of the diamond now.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Even though it was nighttime, Usagi still felt like going out somewhere. So she went to the park. She hoped she would see Knives, but then she just saw him that afternoon. She sighed.

Suddenly, she bumped into someone. What was it with her meeting people at either the café or the park?

She looked up to see a tall bishonen looking down at her. If Julian hadn't taught her so, she would have been gaping at him. He was in formal clothes, a black shirt underneath a gray, two-piece business suit. She blushed and backed away for the reason that she needed to be on guard just in case and they were too close for her liking. 

"Hello, miss. Are you lost?" He spoke elegantly. She shook her head. "Iie. I was just taking a walk."

He smiled. "Are you by chance, Usagi Tsukino?" Her eyes widened and, by good intuition she had brought it, whipped out one of her guns and pointed at the stranger's face. Now it was his turn to widened his eyes.

"Whoa…Calm down. I'm not here to harm you. Actually, I'm here to ask a favor." She cocked an eyebrow up and scowled, pursing her lips. "And why would you need a favor from me? You don't know me. I don't know you. I have no obligation to help you."

He looked confused for a moment and then he smiled. "You don't recognize me? I'm General Treize Khushrenada. And I'm here because I need help." Usagi blinked. This wasn't what she was expecting.

"Oh my God. I was about to shoot Treize Khushrenada. Oh my GOD!" Now that she looked hard enough, with help from the lighting from the moon, she could see that this was really the General of Oz.

He held out a hand and she hesitatingly took it. It wasn't everyday you met someone who was the leader of a dangerous world-renowned  group. So she took it hesitatingly because she was in awe of the circumstances. Plus, he was probably a dangerous man.

"What do you need _my _help for? I don't think I'll be of use to you, sir." He smiled again and took her hand. "Please, just call me Treize. And I believe you're well known too. Who else can be a greater crack shot then you, Miss Tsukino?" She forgot about her job. Oh no. What was she going to do? Was he going to arrest her or something? She was sure that being a bounty hunter wasn't quite legal; even though the government partakes in giving out bounties.

"Now, now. Miss Tsukino, you need not worry. It was by chance that I found out who you are. I burned the tape that caught your identity; the one where you just had captured a murderer. I believe that was today? It was good thing I spotted it quickly and had it destroyed. It could have gone to the press and your identity would be revealed." 

Usagi was starting to get nervous, although, she did not show it. He smiled reassuringly at her. "Now for that favor."

She was at a lost as to what he wanted from her. She didn't know if she would be able to do it, but she knew she would accept it. She was one of those people who loved pleasing people and one of those nice, step all over them people; with the exception of killing, she'd do anything in her power to do a favor.

"You see, Oz is in trouble. We aren't sustaining enough support from our soldiers. They doubt that Oz can win. We need someone who will get them to have faith and continue serving Oz. I'd like you to be my second in command."

Usagi wasn't sure she heard right. Her, the second in command? Is he crazy? What did she have that would prove useful to Oz?

"Nani?! Iie! I can't. I'm no good. I'm too stupid and …I can never do things right! Surely you know you can't depend on me?" His eyebrows furrowed. "Why such the low self esteem? I'm sure you're not that bad. I believe you can do it."

Usagi sighed. "Demo…_I _don't believe in myself.  Plus, I can't kill. All my missions consist of the captured still alive. And you know that the other bounty hunters kill their bounties."

He looked shocked for a moment. "Well, we'll have to change that don't we. The part with your non-belief in yourself. And the killing…I never really thought why all your bounties come in alive. I just kept in mind that you were an expert at shooting. Demo, I'm sure it won't do any harm. You won't have to kill. Maybe intimidate them a little. So how about it?"

She still looked unsure, but nodded. "Maybe…If I did, I don't want anyone to know. Would there be some way to cover up my identity?"

He agreed with her on that. It wouldn't do well for her to be recognized helping Oz. "Why don't we change your name? At Oz, your name will be Lady Une. Or rather Colonel Une. And then we could change your hairstyle. Your hair color is unique, but it would be a shame to destroy it with hair dye. Then you'll receive an official Oz uniform. I think that'll do."

Usagi nodded an okay. That sounded plausible. Now it was only whether or not she'd accept. 

"Hai…I'll do it."

A/n: I hope everyone's notice I keep throwing out hints about Shingo on something. That will become very serious later on. Plus, I really am thinking hard on the plot. I hope the "Usagi is Colonel Une" isn't quite cliché. And I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.

P.S. I'd like to remind everyone that the pairings are quite simple. They're everyone. Well, for Usagi that is. And I will take time to build it up and not just have them fall in love like that, okay peeps? Everyone's going to have a turn. Just in case, I'm going to put up some lists. The first one I'll put up is for this story.

Treize Khushrenada Julius Hiiro Quatre Trowa Duo Zechs (Milliardo) Relena Vash Knives 

If I missed someone you'd like to be paired with Usagi, please tell me in a review. Yuri is accepted. And if it is a far out there pairing, no problem. 

P.S.S. I forgot. The problem with the senshi will be more involved in the sequel, 'kay guys? You'll find out why they keep avoiding and acting that way with Usagi. And there will be more Usagi and Rei interaction. I really want to see more stories where Rei is actually a good guy and on Usagi's side. 


	7. First Day on the Job

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or the cameos from Weiss Kreuz. Bleh…Don't rub it in, please.

To Be A Star!

Usagi felt her eyes droop. It was a tiring affair to sort out things in Oz. It was her first day (not like she met anyone) and she was absolutely bored. And very tired. 

She wish she had someone to talk to here. To her, Oz was just like school. It was an absolute bore and people look and acted like the teachers. All with something stuck up their asses. Well, it wasn't like she met them faced to face, heck they didn't even know about her. But from the places she observed them at…

Usagi turned on the radio. Might as well listen to some music while she waited for Treize. A song from America was playing. 
    
    _Woah, my love, my darling_
    
    _I've hungered for your touch _
    
    _Alone, lonely time _
    
    **///Usagi was walking with Julius. She was done with training and it was time for her to go. She was going to miss it here. Perhaps, she could visit. She smiled fondly remembering the times she spent there. **
    
    **At best, it was going to take until nightfall for her to reach the ferry that was going to take her back to the city. She was going to see her family and friends again…**
    
    _But what about Ju-kun**?**_** Her mind asked**_._ **She blinked and answered back. **_What about him? _**She knew that she was going to see him again. But there was this nagging feeling that things were going to be different.///**
    
    _And time goes by so slowly_
    
    _And time can do so much_
    
    _///_**They were through the forest already and were making headway to the ferry. Going in, Usagi realized the ferry was more like a mini cruise. She blinked and just shrugged at impossibility of it. ///**
    
    _Are you still mine_
    
    _I need your love_
    
    _I need your love _
    
    _///_**May I have this dance? **_Julius asked. _**She looked up and saw Julius offering a hand and smiling. She smiled back and grabbed his hand. Dinner had been a fabulous affair. They had entered the ferry and went into their cabin. Finished changing, Usagi met up with Julius to eat. They had eaten in silence so Usagi was surprised at the offer. ///**
    
    _Godspeed your love to me_
    
    _Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea _
    
    _To the open arms of the sea_
    
    _Lonely river sigh, wait for me, wait for me_
    
    _///_**They danced to the Righteous Brother's version of Unchained Melody. Of course Usagi didn't know how to dance so she tripped over her own feet and his at times. In truth, had Usagi hadn't known any better she would have classified this as romantic. Although, her companion wished it were so./// **
    
    _I'll be coming home_
    
    _Wait for me_
    
    _Woah, my love, my darling_
    
    _I've hungered, hungered for your touch _
    
    _///_**The dance was beginning to be over**_._** Julius led her to the front of the ferry. The moon was shining bright and they could see it clearly. **_Nice view, isn't it? _**Usagi nodded in agreement. He still had his hands on her shoulders.///**
    
    _Oh, my, lonely time_
    
    _And time goes by so slowly and time can do so much_
    
    _Are you still mine, I need your love I need your love_
    
    _Godspeed your love to me. _

///**Suddenly, Julius turned her around and before she could react…he kissed her.///**

"Godspeed your love to me…" Usagi half whispered, half sung. Her head was resting on her arms and her eyes were shut. She was steadily falling asleep. The door opened and Treize came in. He smiled at the sight of Usagi sleeping. He almost laughed when he heard her snoring lightly. 

"Usagi…Usagi, wake up." Usagi twitched and mumbled, "Go away." Treize shook his head. "Lady Une, we need you to start leading the soldiers." That didn't work because Usagi just snorted and buried her head further into her folded arms. Treize sighed and went out of the room. He came back with a steaming plate of dim sum. He saw Usagi's nose twitch and smirked cruelly. He put the platter right in front of Usagi and heard her stomach growl. "Usagi…dinner time."

Usagi shot straight up and drooled at the sight of the food. The smell was making her even hungrier. Here Treize let out a little chuckle. "Well, at least you're up." He pushed forward the plate and she looked at him. "Hellooo?! Aren't you going to join me in this delicious dinner? I mean, I could finish this, but I'd like…company."

He sat down on a chair opposite her and scooted closer to the desk. For a while they just talked and Usagi was surprised that she wasn't bored (and actually enjoyed) of the conversation.  Of course they ate the food….

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

When Usagi got out it was raining. She held a newspaper over her head and headed over to Rei's. She hadn't talked to her friend for a long while and Usagi felt guilty for not spending time with the only person who she felt hadn't abandoned her. Her other friends were still avoiding her and she could only catch them once in a while. They still talked to her, but most of the time they tried to avoid her. And she had thought that they had solved this problem or whatever it is. 

Soon, she was at Rei's. As she walked up the steps she thought over all the events that have passed. She smiled. Things sure have gone wacky. "Rei! Rei! HEY REEIII! Your bestest friend in the whole wide world is here!"

Rei ran out to greet her and soon they were inside enjoying cups of cocoa and sitting by the fire reading manga.  Usagi laughed out loud and said to Rei, "Rei, check this out. Washu did something real wacky and, hahahaha, you'll just have to check it out for yourself."

Rei scooted over to Usagi and leaned over her shoulder. The both of them burst out laughing. "Hey, switch manga now?" So they both finished up their manga and then switched. "KAWAII! Rei, you didn't tell me you were looking at a shoujo romance manga. Sugoi! This is so cute!" Rei smiled at her and then rolled her eyes. "Jeez Usa, I didn't know you were _that_ into romance…"

"Are you kidding?! I'm a romantic at heart. Er, well, I like romantic things. I just wish Mamo-chan would go out with me. It seems he's too busy preparing to go to America for college…what with Chaos and all he's decided that he should study a bit more and then try for Harvard instead of Stanford. And I know he really wants to go to America for college and I won't stop him." Rei looked sympathetic with her and Usagi pretended that she was okay. "Yeah, this story is great, though! Their love is almost as great as Mamo-chan and mine's." Usa plastered on a happy smile and Rei tried to acknowledge it as real. Though, in her heart, she knew Usagi was just smiling for her sake. 

The two friends were satisfied with the silence and knew that things were going to be okay soon. Or at least they had hoped so. But there was one more issue that Rei wanted to talk about. "Usa, is there anything you need to tell me? Anything you want off your chest…?"

Usagi looked just a little nervous and Rei caught it. Rei narrowed her eyes and Usagi saw the suspicion forming. Usagi calmed herself and said, "Nah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking, though." Usagi caught sight of the time and remembered an earlier talk on her phone with Haruna-sensei. "NANI?! Gomen, Rei-chan. I have to leave. I'm meeting Haruna-sensei to, uh, get my work that I've missed. I won't be coming to school any time soon, though. So don't worry if you don't see me around." With that answer, which left many more questions then there was before, Usagi fled the scene.

Rei stared at the retreating back of Usagi. She knew. Usagi thought that she didn't know anything, but she knew. Rei saw it all. The sacred fire told her everything that had transpired for the past few weeks. The bounties, Khushrenada, Downawki-san, Julius…

She wasn't spying on her friend. She was looking after her.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Usagi was tired again. She had just met with her sensei. For one to argue about her position at Oz and for another to discuss business about the Diamond. They both had their suspicions about it and Usagi had yet to truly reveal any of them. 

She so badly wanted to sleep and not think about the Diamond or etc. She just wanted to rest. It seemed that was all she wanted to do lately. She wondered why this fatigue kept coming back to haunt her. When she was with Julius, she had to wake up early everyday and slept whenever he deemed training was done.  Usually 3 in the morning…

But she always felt refreshed and never low on energy. In fact, Julius often complained that she had too much energy. Then again, that was mostly because he wasn't a morning person and that's usually the time when he comments on her energy because she's always so genki and alive then. 

Her muscles stopped working completely and she fell flat on her, fortunately it was there, bed. Her last thought was, 'Why can't I move…?"

The door open and Shingo slipped inside. He saw his sister lying on the bed, knocked out and snorted. 'Typical Odango Atama. More responsible, but still the same.'

He put his backpack on a nearby chair and dug out something that looked like a pillbox. Getting a glass of water and swallowing different pills from the box, he eyed his sister on the bed, hoping she wouldn't wake up. Finishing up, Shingo stuffed the pillbox back into his bag and then went to lay down next to his sister. Not too soon, one of the pills he swallowed came into affect and he fell asleep. 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

RING RING! RING RING!

The phone kept ringing and Usagi felt rather grumpy at it. Her hand looked all over the desk drawer for it and she still couldn't find it, never mind that she wasn't even up looking for it. Luckily for her, it stopped ringing.

Then again, it had started to ring again just minutes after. Usagi had just been about to fall asleep again. She listened closely and heard the ringing coming from under the bed on her side. She plopped back unto the bed and eyes closed but twitching let her hand search for it. Finding it, she scowled and slurred her words into the phone. "Moshi-moshi. This is Tsukino Usagi…how may I help you?" 

"Usa? Hey…this is Ami. I was wondering if you wanted to study right now and I know that it's such an unholy hour right now, but I…can't sleep. And I figured you'd still be up so I called." Usagi sat straight up and looked at the clock. 10:50 pm. She's been asleep for that long…?

Seeing an opportunity to spend some time with a friend that seemed to be drifting from her she replied, "Sure! I'll come there right now. See you soon."

She saw her little brother knocked out right next to her and she smiled. He was even mumbling in his sleep. 

Slowly moving away from the bed, Usagi grabbed a jacket and put it on. Just in case, she brought along a science book she had been reading but never got to finish. Besides, it was only because Julius had mentioned that she should try to read more up on science, it becoming more into life as OZ and what not use such things as science to help them. Just in case though, she grabbed two extra reading materials.

She left a note, if Shingo were to wake up, and headed happily over to Ami's. 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

She knocked lightly on Ami's door just in case Ami decided to sleep or something. Light padded footsteps were heard and the door was opened. She saw Ami with a big smile on her face. "Hey, long time no see."

"Really now. I'm supposed to be the one to say that. How are you? And your studies must be superb now that you don't have me hanging around." Ami bushed. "Actually, it's been quiet and very lonesome without you there to pig out of read manga. And you did do _some_ studying." Usagi came inside and smiled. "Well, not enough as I should have been doing."

Ami shook her head and took Usagi's jacket from and hanged on a cloak rack. "I heard you've been doing mysteriously well in school. Care to tell me why or rather your secret, hmm?" Usagi held a mischievous light in her eyes. "That's for me to know and for you…to not find out." 

Ami lightly slapped Usagi on her arm and Usagi returned the gesture. They laughed and proceeded into the living room. "My mother went away on a business trip so we don't have to tiptoe around trying not to make noise." Usagi grinned and then jumped around. "No more quiet! You're stuck with me now, Mizuno. Fear me! Hahahahaha!" In a rare moment, she had one of her klutz attacks that she thought she got rid of when she had been training with Julius. At least she landed on the couch. "Eh, guess I can still klutz out from time to time." Ami looked speculatively at her. "Since when were you able to _not_ klutz out?"

"AMI-CHAN! Humph. That's one of the things I learned to do along with my studies." Ami held up her hands. "Okay, okay. So you're just tired or something." Usagi shrugged and said probably.

"So what are you going to study?" Surprisingly, it was Usagi who asked this question. Ami looked surprised too but then she smiled and held up a book she got out of nowhere. A science textbook. Usagi nodded and held up hers. "Wow Usagi. I didn't know you'd read one of those books. I figured you'd just bring manga so I made some muffins." Usagi blinked and then, "SUGOI! Ami-chan, you didn't have to. But I'm so glad you did." Ami went to go get the muffins and Usagi waited eagerly for them.

After Ami got back the both of them started to read. "Ami?" Usagi called from over at her spot on the couch. "Hm?"

"Why'd you call me up at this hour…It really is late." Ami's grip tightened slightly but Usagi didn't notice. "I-I just wanted company. There was no one home with me and I was lonely. Besides, you're the only one who can get me to have fun. I've missed you after all." Usagi smiled brightly at that. "Well then, we'll just have to cut studying short then." Ami tilted her head and asked, "What do you mean?" Usagi started to move around and grabbed something from somewhere. "Movie time. No more studying. You always study and believe me, where I've been has got me put off of studying for life. So we are going to watch Moulin Rouge!" 

Ami laughed and was dragged over to sit on the couch in front of the TV. Usagi popped in the movie and instead of spending their time studying they just watched movies. 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Morning came all too soon for Usagi. She felt someone lightly shaking her, but she just batted them away. She heard someone sigh and was promptly tickled. "Okay, okay! Julius, stop tickling me!" The tickling stopped but the fingers didn't leave. "Who's Julius, Usa?" Usagi stiffened when she heard the unmistakable voice of one her best friends. "Er, no one Ami. What's for breakfast?" Thankfully, Ami let go of the subject and brought over pancakes. Usagi grinned and started to gobble it up. "Ami, you ate already, didn't you?"

"Of course. Knowing your appetite…" Ami dodged a pillow. She grinned back at the blonde and said, "Well, better finish it up or else it might get cold. "

"Yeah, well, food is great whenever." Ami shook her head at her friend's actions who had already begun to eat again. Just when Usagi finished eating she remembered something. "Oh no! I left Shingo there by himself." 

"It's alright. I called this morning to make sure he was alright." Usagi heaved a grateful sigh. "Arigato, Ami-chan."

Just then a cell phone rang. Usagi saw that it was hers and hid the look of apprehension on her face. She smiled at Ami and walked over to her phone and answered it. "Moshi-moshi?"

"Usagi, I –" Usagi could tell that Ami heard a man's voice over the phone and that wouldn't bode well with her saying another man's name earlier. Ami would get suspicious of something. 

"Daddy? Hi, I was just going to call you later on." Usagi prayed that Downawki-san would get the hint and play along. "Hey, how've you been?"

"Fine, listen Dad; I'm at a friend's house right now. You don't mind me calling you back later do you?"

"No, not at all, sweetie. Don't forget to call me later, okay? Ja." Usagi mentally prepared herself for the questions, but they never came."

"How's your dad? I hope everything's going better. You've moved back yet?" Usagi was surprised that Ami even knew about her family problems what with her and the others ignoring her back then. "Uh, yeah. Better, but not at its best. Gomen ne, Ami-chan, but I have to go. Got to check up on Shingo and then we both were going to visit Dad. I'll see you later, ne?"

Ami had on this sad smile. "Hai, hai. Ja."

"Ja."

All Usagi could think of was how weird her senshi have been acting lately. 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"I'm home! Shingo, are you here?" Coming more into the room, Usagi saw Shingo kneeling by the bed breathing heavily. Her eyes widened and she hurried over there. However, seeing the pill box she narrowed her eyes. She grabbed his collar and hissed out, "What the hell are you doing?"

A/n: Hello! Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Feedback is great and then you'll get to see what Shingo is up to. Plus, I have Heero coming into the next chapter. Sorry that Vash and Knives weren't in this chapter, but they'll be in the next. And don't worry everyone, Vash will meet Usagi soon. P.S. Thanks to all who have reviewed and to all who have stuck to this story.


	8. She's A Bitch

Disclaimer: I am the owner of Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, and Trigun. Those _people_ stole it from me! I had to do something about it so I went on this site! Really! I'm not INSANE!!! Noooooo! You can't take me away to the white room! I'm not crazy, damn it!

A/n: Diabetes is a real disease. These new pills however are not. I invented them. Why? Because any disease like the cold or something doesn't have cures and these pills are just something I wish could come true.

To Be A Star!

Usagi stared at the glass of water in front of her. She narrowed her eyes at it and then swiped it off the table. This was not normal behavior for Usagi. She was a kind and gentle person. But it was times like this where fate just liked to piss her off and make things miserable.

She watched as the glass viciously fell off the table and smashed against the floor. Like her life. So sudden and so quick. Things kept messing up and she was starting to doubt herself. She was starting to lose it. But why did this have to happen?

Her baby brother, her ototo. Shingo was so young. He didn't deserve to get so sick. It seemed so unfair and wrong for him to get diabetes. She didn't expect that to be the reason for those pills she saw earlier but they were and now she found out those pills were running out. Something or other about the price going up high and the substance was hard to get anyway. If that was the case then how could Shingo have gotten it?

Something was fishy about it but there was nothing she could do if her brother needed those pills. But if they were discount crap that wasn't really the real thing then she would have a problem. They were new inventions anyway. It would be so easy to duplicate the real thing and then have a side effect that wasn't supposed to be there.

All of this was giving her a headache. She leaned back in her chair and forgot it was a stool. She fell backwards and her whole upper body landed on the floor with her legs still on the stool and her feet in the air. Her head exploded and she saw spots. She carefully lifted her legs and set them on the floor. She lay there for a moment feeling like hell just past through her and suddenly wishing that she could just close her eyes and wake up when everything was right in her world.

"Kami, I wish everything would stop until I feel like starting it all up again." She smiled mirthlessly and then passed out.

* * *

An hour later, she woke up with her head pounding again. She frowned and slowly pushed herself up. She cringed when her back imploded with sharp pains. She gathered herself up and then limped towards her bathroom.

She felt rotten and tired of the way things were going. She barely could concentrate when she lurched forward and threw up on the floor of her bathroom. She wiped her mouth and then pulled herself over to the toilet. She leaned on the wall next to it and closed her eyes. She remembered a time when she had someone to make sure she was okay. To rub her back as she threw up or when she had a cold, to always change the cloth on her forehead and to check her temperature. Whenever she was sick, her father would stay up with her telling her stories. Any old story and she would listen until she fell asleep or until the story was over.

It was always like that. Her father was always the one to take care of her. Not because her mother didn't want to but because her father always insisted that he'd do it. From that she became Daddy's little girl. But Daddy wasn't there any more.

She turned towards the toilet and retched out whatever else she could until all that she could throw up was bile. For a few moments she leaned over the toilet. She sighed and heaved herself up. She shed her clothing and then stepped into her shower. She sighed again when she realized there was no more hot water. She let herself stay and endure the cold water. Sliding down to the floor of the shower, she wept.

Grateful to the sounds of the pounding water to hide her sobs, she let go and let her emotions flood out.

* * *

Tired and frustrated, Usagi got out and wrapped a towel around her body. Fixing up her mess and flushing the toilet, she picked up her clothes and threw them into the laundry bag. The phone rang and Usagi looked exasperated at it. "Moshi-moshi?"

* * *

Usagi headed to OZ headquarters as soon as she hung up on the phone with Treize. Her frown seemed permanent and Treize Khushrenada suddenly wished that he hadn't of called her. She seemed downright pissed to him. Treize tried to smile at her but her frown just deepened.

"Er…Hey. Meeting's just about to start." Attempted conversation is bad. She just started to glare. And now when they were headed to the meeting Treize felt uncomfortable about letting her come in there in a bad mood. Something told him she wasn't going to be nice.

As they headed into the room, Treize sent a quick prayer to whoever was listening.

* * *

Treize watched as Usagi slaughtered them. He bit his tongue as he heard the normally nice girl slice words into the others and he couldn't help but wonder if Usagi was kidnapped and replaced with this person who could actually pass off being second of command of Oz. She wasn't even yelling; it was in normal tones but with ice laced in.

As the meeting ended, with everyone scared of the new Colonel and knowing soon that it'd be spread around that she was a bitch that shouldn't be messed with, Treize went to confront Usagi. "That's some rep you're going to have. Mind telling me why they've now branded you as the ice bitch from hell?" He almost shivered as her eyes connected with his. "You should ask them. I'm not them so I can't speak for them. Get it?" 

"That wasn't what I meant. I'm asking you why you're acting like this." He quirked an eyebrow up as Usagi giggled. She twirled around with her arms outstretched still giggling. "Because Treize. Just because." She stopped and pounced on him unexpectedly. She was still giggling and there was a slight smile on her face but there was something in her eyes that had him thinking that there really was something bothering her. They were nose to nose and she had her head tilted like she was thinking about something yet was still focusing on him.

"Have you ever wondered about why we are on this planet? Why some suffer and others don't? Why we even bother to live? Because I'd like to know the answer."

She was gone after that and Treize stayed a moment on the floor thinking about her words. Whatever it took he was going to find out what was wrong.

* * *

She was sure Julius was going to be pissed at her when she came back. Why? Because after she left the Oz base she headed straight to Downawki-san's and saw Julius's car. And she stole it. But did Usagi care? No. At least not at the moment.

And as she drove, illegally because she didn't have a license yet, she realized that just like the fact that she didn't know where she was going her life was also heading to somewhere she hadn't ventured into either. There were no more safe zones for her. Everything became unknown and she had to find a way to make everything right. She had to take control somehow.

But she was only one person…

The only thing she could do was to go with the way things were going before she could breathe easy. Before it was time to fly, before she could feel the wind on her shoulders, before she could correct her life she needed to let everything fall out of her grasp and relax. She couldn't do it all in one go. Bit by bit she could conquer her life once again.

She accelerated a bit more knowing that she was way passed the speed limit. Any moment now, anything can change. She didn't know if it was for the best or for the worse. But hey, she needed to repress her longing for the past and deal with the present first. And then perhaps she could change her future into something worth the minute the world had to wait on.

First though…she had to deal with the cop behind her.

* * *

Gliding down the hall, she made her way down to Downawki-san's office. She entered and the first thing that happened was Julius coming out of the shadows and starting to lecture her. Problem was ever since she found out about Shingo she didn't feel like taking crap even though she had an epiphany earlier. She shot him a glare and he froze, never having seen this side of her before.

"Downawki-san, please tell me you have a job for me. I need something to distract me. Anything. I don't care if it's a low priced bounty or if it's really dangerous. I just need a distraction." She saw Downawki-san blink and then he took a deep breath. "There's this one that could either be very foolish or very dangerous. Someone's put a bounty on a _picture_. And before you say anything…

"This picture…is currently residing in Reiji Takatori's guest room. It's of Takatori with his daughter in a silver frame, the words '_Father and daughter can be just alike as Father and son…'_ engraved on the bottom of the frame. I don't know if it's such a good idea, though. For a picture it's an awful lot of money. 20 grand. What do you say, Usa? Still up for it?" Secretly, he was hoping she would say no.

"Of course!" She started out angrily. "I told you it doesn't matter to me right now. I just need a distraction. So tell me the details already." Julius and Downawki-san exchanged a look and Downawki-san proceeded to reveal all he knew.

While that was happening Julius observed his deshi. She was tense and there was a genuine frown on her face. She definitely was in no mood for joking around or lectures. She had a sort of pout on her face though…it made her look severe but cute at the same time…

His eye twitched and he stopped that train of thought. Really, his infatuation with her should have worn off by now. And it was getting in the way of his finding out what was wrong!

Which, by no doubt, was going to be easy. He was sure that Usagi wouldn't want to talk to him and nothing was being given away. No hints or clues. That means he was going to have to do his own little research. Spying would be his first tool.

He snapped out of his plotting when the two had finished up. She left and it left him alone with his boss once more. He turned and saw his boss with a serious look in his eyes.

"Report back to me when you find out anything." So seems his boss knew what he was planning.

* * *

He scowled as he snooped around the complex. It was a dump. Julius didn't know how in the world anyone could live in it. Even a homeless person would rather sleep out in the cold than in here. Unfortunately, Usagi's family thought otherwise.

Trying to remember which numbered room was hers, he couldn't quite figure it out because some doors had their numbers scratched off or nothing there at all. He reached one and it looked the best out of all the others and its number was in perfect condition. Except it was silver instead of gold like the others were. No scratches, indents, any imperfection what so ever.

It was clean and painted nicely. It was definitely hers.

He picked the lock and then opened the door and waited. No screech. The room looked orderly and there was nothing in plain sight that could indicate what was wrong. He entered the room more and decided to look around.

Once he finished, he entered the kitchen to rest his head. He had found nothing so far. But wait. There was her brother. "Hello?"

The boy whirled around and looked frightened. "W-who are you?"

"Just a friend of your sister. Say, how has she been? She was acting weirdly, almost like a rabid dog if you know what I mean. Has something happen to make her be so upset?" Shingo looked guilty.

* * *

A/n: Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I sort of got a writer's block. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is sort of a filler but it's also supposed to lead into things. Next chapter I have Usagi going into the mansion and that's supposed to link us into the sequel, which will come later on. And then I think the G boys will come in the next chapter. And I'll make sure Vash meets Usagi too. Anyways…

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!


End file.
